The hunt is ON
by Shad0wGho3t
Summary: What would happen if a team of sangheili was sent to search for the chief, instead of Fireteam Osiris. Could Thel Vadam convince the chief to help him save the galaxy from a new threat, or is he to consumed with finding Cortana?
1. The search begins

**Chapter one**

 **The search begins**

 **What would happen if a team of sangheili was sent to search for the chief, instead of Fireteam Osiris. Could Thel Vadam convince the chief to help him save the galaxy from a new threat, or is he to consumed with finding Cortana?**

 **Halo 5 alternate universe (I don't own halo, that privilege belongs to 343)**

* * *

Location: unknown

Date: January 2558

"Is this the Spartans last known location?" Thel looked over the pilot's shoulder into a endless black void filled with stars. The battlecruiser the search and rescue team had just departed from confirmed this was the chief's last known location, but Thel was unsure. "Alright begin atmospheric entry protocol, and keep all short and long range scanners open I want to know the moment any life signs are detected." "Yes Arbiter." The pilot began the atmospheric entry protocol. Thel know that phantoms were not originally built for atmospheric entry, but they are hard to detect and could take a lot of punishment. Thel 'Vadam headed back into the crew compartment to speak with the three other members of his team.

The crew compartment on a phantom is not very spacious only about 10 sangheili, and a handful of unggoy could fit inside, but for four sangheili it was just what they needed. Thel had hand pick each member of his team, because they preform well under pressure, all of them were on his flagship, Seeker of Truth, before the destruction of Halo, and becoming Arbiter. He knew all there skill sets, and they knew how to use them. When he entered everyone stopped what they were doing and came to their feet. Three pairs of yellow eyes was all he could see in the dimly lit compartment. "You were all hand picked, because you have skills that are invaluable to our mission here." He paused trying to find the words to say, strange how this moment of any can make him pause like this, normally he can find the right words for any occasion. Guess being back in command can do that to a person. "You all know why we are here, to find a spartan, the greatest of their clan, this is confirmed to be his last location. We need to find him, because the very survival of sanghelios, and are new alliance with the humans is at stake from a threat as old as the forerunners." "Warriors prepare for combat!"

"Arbiter, thirty seconds to LZ." They were ready, he knew they were ready, but ready for what? What waited for them on this unknown planet? Will they find who they are looking for, or will something find them? All these thoughts passed through Thel's mind as he waited for thirty seconds to pass. "twenty seconds." The pilot sounded worried for good reason; after they had entered the planet's atmosphere, and started making their decent to the designated landing zone. The long range scanners have been blowing up with pings from all over the planet. He had no idea what was hostile or friendly; all he know was most of the contacts were clustered around what appeared to be a structure centered about fourteen miles from their LZ, but this height made it near impossible to tell what kind of structure or how many there are. "Arbiter", the pilot called him from the phantoms intercom. Thel got up from checking his energy sword and carbine to make sure they were in working order. He turned to the rest of his team, who looked up at him in response to his call; "make sure the weapons are ready and the plasma grenades." They nodded in response.

Thel 'Vadam made his way past crates of carbine ammunition and plasma grenades. When he entered the cockpit the pilot turned, and gave him a worried look. He placed himself in the co-pilot's Seat, and looked at the short range scanner, but when he looked out the front view port all he could see was destruction and death. Trees looked like the have been turned on their heads and smashed into the ground, like a rabbit jumping out of it's hole and then suddenly getting flattened with no chance to run. There were ship parts every were, all from what appeared to be only one ship, the back engine exhaust looked blooded and scared, the front end like freshly crushed tin-foil; he would have to keep a mental note to keep clear of this area. "Increase distance from center to sixteen miles." He ordered the pilot. What ever happened here he did not want to walk into an ambush, or risk the phantom, there only way off this rock, "At current speed five mintues to new LZ." Responded the pilot. Thel set up in the co-pilot's and tried to figure out what could have brought that ship down? It's Hull looked relatively intact, save for the back and front. "Inform me the moment we touch down." He told the pilot before leaving the co-pilot's seat he grabbed a small tactical display from the consuel, and clipped it to his right hip, the magnetic bonds securing the device in place. Leaving the cockpit he found his team in final preparation. When they looked up he motioned for them to gather round. One by one all three stopped what he was doing and came over. "Ok, here is our current situation." He uncliped the small tactical display from his right hip.

Pressing two buttons simultaneously the unit began to hover and displayed all the data the short range scanners were receiving. Pressing another button the display freezed just after he had discovered the down vessel. Thel pointed to the ship's crash site, "I'm desingnating this zone dead we're to avoid it if we can, because whatever brought the ship down could still be in the area, but if things go south this will be are BXZ, back up extraction zone, also are time here will be limited to forty-eight hours, but I want to be done in twenty-four, just in case." Curo 'Kudom raised his hand, Thel pointed to him. "What will be are primary extraction area?" Thel pressed a button that zoomed the display to their current destination. "Here sixteen miles from what I've designated as the center." He pointed with his right hand with his left he moved the screen, and zoomed in on the large structure he had seen on the long range scanner. He made a circle with his right hand around the object. "I don't know what is around this area." Indicating all the red dots clustered around the object, "but whatever they are I don't want to make contact unless we lose this phantom." He looked to Curo 'Kudom, the largest sangheili in the group, "You will be are medic and weapons sepecialist." He pointed to Risze 'Votam, the sangheili next to Curo 'Kudom, "You will handle communcations, this phantom will be are only way off this rock, and it will be our eyes and ears make sure you keep a secure line of communication." He pointed to Xero 'Zalcam, the last sangheili in the row, "You will be are scout, if anything presents a threat on on our planned route inform me immediately, but stay out of sight, also avoid engaging any hostels if you can." "I can't afford to lose my eyes on the ground." He looked at the group to make sure they understood their jobs. "Dismissed!" he shouted they turned to finish their work.

Thel walked back to the cockpit. When he entered the pilot motioned for him to look out the front view port. He sat in the co-pilot's seat, and when he saw what the pilot had seen he kind of had to do a double take not sure if the canyon was good for the phantom to land in or not, but it would have to do. "Good not great for size, but this canyon would keep us concealed from the air." He also saw a group of trees and rocks he could set up a relay, because this canyon will play hell with the phantoms scanners and radio. "One minute to LZ." The pilot informed him. "When we land after the signal relay is operational inform Night of Retribution, and send them all the information we have on this place." "Yes Arbiter." Acknowledged the pilot. Thel moved out of the co-pilot's seat and into the crew compartment to finish his preparations.

* * *

 **This is just the beginning of what I hope to become a thirty chapter story.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Quiz time: name of phantom dropship**

 **option A: Retribution's Arm**

 **option B: Arm of Retribution (PM if you have questions)**


	2. New places, New faces

**Chapter 2**

 **New places, New faces**

 **Now that Night of Retribution's search and rescue team has made it planetside will they be able to find the chief, or clues to where he has gone? On a planet were anyone or anything could be hostile the clock starts ticking, and with the fate of billions on the line skill and wit might not be enough.**

* * *

Thel had been right the canyon was a tight squeeze, more then he had bargained for, with haft the paint scratched off both sides of Retributions arm, and more dents than used MJOLNIR armor. He was definitely going to catch hell from the huragok, but right now he had to make sure the dropship could fit back out of the canyon after they had departed. "That could have gone smoother." The pilot gave Thel a 'you knew this was coming didn't you' look. Retribution's arm now hovered ten feet from the bottom of the canyon, and with twenty-four hours to complete their mission Thel wasted no time showing his team their mission objectives.

When he returned to the crew compartment all three sangheili were prepared for todays mission. Two of them carried a carbine rifle, energy Sword, and four plasma grenades. Xero 'Zalcam carried a beam rifle, a carbine rifle, and wore a heavily modified sangheili stealth combat harness. All four had the latest in stealth technology including Thel, who wore the armor that he built to honor every past arbiter. He also carried a small tactical display that showed everything Retribution's arm saw. These loadouts were lite for a search and rescue team, but given the time, terrain, and need for stealth, also he would like to avoid a fight their mission was to important to not be stuck in a firefight.

"Alright", standing in a row along the entrance to the dropship via the gravlift, "Xero 'Zalcam, there is a grove of rocks and trees about 50 feet up from here, get there and find me a good spot to place this relay. "I'm on it." He jump down the gravlift and vanished into thin air. "Ok I'll take point, Curo 'Kudom, you will head the middle, and Risze 'Votam you will cover our six. Thel waited until he heard the sound of mandibles clicking on his radio, and then waited for the sound to repeat, their all clear signal, he jumped and with the help of the gravlift landed softy on the packed dirt ten feet down. He scanned his right then his left, turning on his heel he spotted a small path that lead out of the canyon. He waved his team forward. Two minutes later they arrived at the grove of trees. He stop his team with a raised left fist, looking up the tallest tree he faintly spotted a distortion in the air about one foot up clicking his mandibles twice the haze disappeared to reveal Xero 'Zalcam scanning the terrain looking for any hostile movement. Satisfied that they were secure Xero 'Zalcam came down from his snipers nest. "Here is that spot you requested." Over near a cluster of bushes they placed the relay. Thel tried to radio Retribution's arm, but all he got was a harsh scratching sound and static. He checked the relay, all lights were green, he unclipped the tac display from his right hip, and turned it on nothing, right now they were blind.

He sighed, "Xero 'Zalcam keep over watch." "Risze 'Votam go back to the ship, and find out what's happening." "Curo 'Kudom follow me and let's see what we can find around here." Moving to complete their assigned task, Thel Vadam knew that if they can't get the radio up and running they were going to be down here with no way to report back to Night of Retribution, or to signal for extraction. Heading north Curo 'Kudom started to feel uneasy, he looked around, but found nothing out of the ordinary except for grass trees, and rocks. Turning to resume his scouting he noticed, to their south, two contacts who were staying back about fifty yards. He tapped Thel Vadam on the shoulder. "we're being followed" he pointed to the south, "How many?" Thel answered back. "I count two." responded Curo. Thel began to look around for a concealed observation spot, and he spotted three large boulders off to their left. Thel pointed to the boulders. Curo nodded, and they both headed in that direction.

When they arrived at the boulders the contacts had made it to were they were just standing. Thel looked over the top of the large stone slabs, and what he saw looked like nothing on Sanghelios or Earth to him they looked like a sangheili from the two toed feet, but that is were the similarities ended. The creatures had a light purple-blue skin, two fingers and one thumb on each hand, stood about two feet tall, and wore a mix of animals skins on their body. Thel unclipped the recording device from his right hip, and showed it to Curo, while pointing to the creatures, he nodded. One of them tensed up and pulled out a small spear. Thel and Curo tightened their grip on their carbines, but then a creature with small horns, but hopped around on it's hind legs came out of a bush, at a height of just one foot, it spotted the hunters and run off deeper into the grass. The hunters gave chase.

Curo looked at Thel, but Thel's radio activated and started beeping. Answering it quickly, as to not give away their position, it was Risze 'Votam on the other end. "Thel I have some good news and bad." "what is it?" he answered. "We got the radio working, but the canyon is to closed in and we can't get a signal to Night of Retribution. "I'm on my way back." He closed the connection. "I got it." Curo handed the recorder back to Thel, who viewed the footage, "What do you make of it?" asked Curo, "I don't know, but we'll find out more when we get back to the ship." They began to move keeping an eye on the direction the creatures had headed.

* * *

 **What are those creatures that Thel Vadam and** **Curo 'Kudom had discovered? Are they friendly or aggressive towards outsiders? Find out next week, when I post chapter three 'Allies at best enemies at worst.'**

 **(PM with questions)**


	3. Allies at best, Enemies at worst

**Chapter three**

 **Allies at best, Enemies at worst**

 **Are the small creatures hostile or friendly? What will happen when they come in contact with the Sangheili search and rescue team, also are they the same contacts clustered around that large tower sixteen miles from Retributions arm's position.**

* * *

Kursk ran after the Hunchback as fast as he could; with all his strength he threw the spear, and missed. Grabbing another from a hunters pouch strapped to his back, he threw it; just as the animal was turning to avoid slamming into a tree. It stuck the Hunchback right under it's left shoulder and through it's Heart. Killing it instantly. Tying both front legs, and back legs together, he tossed the beast over his shoulder to carry it back home; he looked back at the place where those large beast had been before the Hunchback came out of the grass, and they gave chase. He was scared to think if these beast attacked the village. He needed to report back on what they had discovered here. He looked at his hunting companion, Kempis, "we need to report are find to the tribe council." Kempis looked at Kursk with a understanding nod. They both started the long trek back to the village. "I explored more of the large tower near our village" Kempis informed Kursk. Kursk stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Kempis with a glare that would kill a Hunchback. "You do realize I must report this to the council." Kempis looked hurt, "but you can't, it will mean I lose the privilege to hunt for two days." They resumed their walk. "You know the Council forbids anyone from going it there, what were you thinking?" Kursk informed Kempis. Kempis looked down in shame, and did not say another word. "let's just get back to the village." Kursk told him.

Thel 'Vadam came into the dropship via the gravlift, and immediately headed for the cockpit. Risze 'Votam was sitting in the co-pilot's seat when he entered. He motioned for Thel to come over. "Are signal is being blocked by the canyon walls. He pointed them out for Thel to see on the ship's dorsal cameras, so right now are radios work, but trying to get a transmission to Night of Retribution will be like punching a titanium wall." "Can it be fixed?" inquired The Arbiter. "Yes, but that would mean this dropship is leaving the planet." Thel let that statement sink in for a minute. "If this ship leaves then we are without an extraction" he silently thought to himself. "Is there another place we can conceal the ship?" He asked the pilot. The pilot turned in his seat, and checked the short range scanner; he turned back to The Arbiter, and shook his head, "No, not within five miles of here." "Alright, Risze go inform Xero and Curo, that we are going to investigate the tower before the dropship returns, and to grab the rest of the food, ammunition, and med-kits. Risze left the cockpit to go inform the others. Thel set down in the now vacant co-pilot's seat; he turned to the pilot, who was checking the ship's fuel status, the pilot turned back to face Thel. "Even if I could stay, we only have enough fuel to last about another eight hours, and it would take four hours round trip to come back from Night of Retribution." "Ok, when you reach Night of Retribution inform commander Ral 'Taham of our status, and show him this, Thel gave the pilot a copy of the video recording that Curo had filmed, the pilot placed the data chip into a slot right next to the short range scanner's display. The display beeped three times before showing the video, which started as Curo was leaning over the boulders. The image jumped to show one of the creatures, who seemed to be starting right at the camera. The image jerked down, as Curo tried to better conceal himself; when the image again showed the creatures, both of them was looking to their right, away from the camera. The image moved has some rustling was heard by both creatures, and they pulled out spears, and what could only be described as a small kangaroo with horns and big floppy ears, came out of the bush and ran as soon as it saw the hunters, which gave chase.

The video ended, and the chip ejected itself from the console. The pilot grabbed the chip and placed it into a data chip storage unit on the console near the co-pilot's seat. "What do you make of the that?" Thel asked him; the pilot bounders the question for a good full minute, before shrugging his shoulders. Thel moves out of the co-pilot's. "Just make sure the commander receives it, and all the reconnaissance data we have." Thel headed into the crew compartment and finds it empty, "good they must have all the stuff set up," he thought to himself. He headed for the gravlift, when he's feet touched dirt he made a bee-line for the path leading out of the canyon. Two minutes later after signaling the pilot that every thing was in place; the gravlift's energy field disappeared, as the pilot engaged the phantoms belly thrusters. Rising the phantom out of the canyon, putting more dents into it along the way; the ship headed up and rocketed toward Night of Retribution.

Three hours later, all four Sangheili were heading out to find humanities grand champion, The Master Chief. "Alright, warriors listen up; we are now four hours behind on our current objective, they had stopped and rested about thirteen miles from the canyon, before he left Thel Vadam had downloaded all the short range and some of long range scanner data. Which, now in the form of digital maps, was being shown to the rest of the Sangheili search and rescue team. "We are here," The Arbiter indicated there position, only two miles from the crashed ship. Which is only one mile from the tower, and I want to be here, he indicated another position only a two and a haft mile from the tower. "We will scout it out, and find out how many contacts are present." Thel looked at the sky; which at that point had become a purple-pink hue as the sun slowly slip below the horizon. "Ok",he looked at each member of his team to determine a good guard rotation, we will sleep for eight hours; I also want a two hour guard rotation. Curo 'Kudom you will start us off followed by Risze 'Votam, Xero 'Zalcam, and back to me, than we start it over again for the next four hours. The team moved to find a good place to sleep, except for Curo 'Kudom, who went to find a good over watch position. Satisfied that everything was in order; Thel Vadam pitched up a tent to get himself some much needed rest, as did everyone else.

"shhhhh, do you want them to hear us?" Kursk looked at Kempis with a annoyed look. "How did he convince the council to let him come with me." Kursk thought to himself. "Since we discovered those new animals; they have entrusted us to find out more about them." Kempis informed him of their current mission. Right now both sat only two hundred yards from were the Sangheili team now rested. "Who do you think is the pack leader?" Kempis asked Kursk. "I don't know" He answered. They both started walking until they were only twenty feet from were the Arbiter rested. Being only two feet tall they could easily conceal themselves among the tall grass and bushes. "Should we introduce ourselves?" Kempis asked Kursk. "No if they find us….He shudder at the thought of what happened to his last hunting companion due to being spotted by a Hunchback den mother…I just don't want you to get hurt, besides a team always goes together, and we are only going to observe." Kempis looked at the ground and kicked a little pile of dirt which got blown away by the wind. Kursk walked over to him, and placed his right hand on his left shoulder. "Look you are the youngest one to be allowed to hunt, and I would not let it slip away by being careless, cause that is how you get hurt; rushing into the hunt without observing your quarry." Kempis looked up with a more brighter smile. "Now that is more like it." Kursk said with a smile on his face. They both started laughing until they heard one of the big animals stir in their nest; at that time both went to find a spot to better observe the new species on the planet.

Thel 'Vadam was floating in a void. Every time he closed his eyes he was brought back to that moment, that moment he will never forget, that moment which sealed his fate for his failure to protect the Sacred Ring. It's doesn't matter how many Jiralhanae he killed, when he killed Tartarus, or the bastard Truth. He will always feel his flesh burning as the Mark of Shame was placed upon his chest, even years after him being branded. He still can smell his skin burn, see Tartarus's smile, or hear himself scream at the pain of his failure….he woke with a gasp and grasped the left side of his chest; realizing it was only a dream. The Arbiter stood up, and walked out of his tent, he made sure to close the entrance flap, stepping on to the dew drenched grass, his feet making two toed impressions, he walked over to were Xero 'Zalcam was standing guard. "Anything to report?" He asked him. "No, nothing, this place is just to quit for my taste." He Responded; Thel sat upon a tree stump with his knees coming up chest level. "This place does remind me of home, before the war with the humans, doesn't it remind you have home Thel?" Xero asked the Arbiter. "Yes it does, I still remember my first day in training; When I was starting out my parents thought I was to young, cause most Sangheili start at ten years of age, but I wanted to prove my honor and browse in combat, so I started at eight years of age." Xero started to responded, but both Sangheili jumped up, weapons at the ready, when the bushes started to rustle.

Kursk awoke with a start; the sound of the blood cradling screams still ringing in his ears, as he heard his last hunting companion get ripped apart, "it was only a dream…it was only a dream." He keep telling himself. He got up, leaving a full body impression in the dew covered grass, and walked over to were Kempis lay, and shook his right shoulder, he rolled over with a groan, not wanting to get up. Kursk shook a little harder on his now exposed left shoulder. "Get up Kempis, we have a job to do here." He got up and left is own impression in the grass, "what if we are spotted?" Kursk shook his head, and signed. "Have you not learned from the lessons I have been teaching you, never be afraid, we might be smaller than these new animals, but we also have home field advantage." That seemed to cheer up Kempis's worries as he looked more eager to complete their scouting mission. "Ok, were do we begin?" he asked with a grin on his face. "You will observe from over in that grass." He pointed to some tall prairie type grass that was moving to the wind. "I will be over here, trying to find out whose the pack leader." They both moved to where they could best observe the animals.

Kempis was in a good mood. He was finally getting a chance to prove himself; after explaining what they had discovered on his hunt with Kursk; the council forgave his minor transgression, and allowed him to accompany his hunting companion to assesse the threat level of the newly discovered species. What he had observed from the aliens told him that if the village was attacked they could never stand a chance. "I hope they are a peace loving people like us." He said out loud to no one in particular. As He walked to where the creatures had made camp. He looked up to see the sun bleaching the sky a reddish orange color, "Must be time to head back to the village, can't be late for the morning council meeting." He started to walk with a more quickened pace opposite of where he was originally heading. As he walked, not paying attention, his right foot struck a tree root near the edge of the small embankment, and fell through some tall grass, which sent him barrel rolling through a bush, and he landed right at the feet of The Arbiter.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to post, but I hit a major case of writers block I like to call, "high school graduation is coming." As always please review, and start looking forward to chapter Four Broadening the Search.**


End file.
